


Half Awake, Fill The Space

by scifigeek14



Series: Bed Mates [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Wincest - Freeform, can be read as non-romantic, implied wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigeek14/pseuds/scifigeek14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They used to share a bed all the time growing up. Season 10. Implied Wincest but can be read as non-romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half Awake, Fill The Space

They used to share a bed all the time growing up. A single room was way cheaper when it came to renting a motel and, on days when Dad was off on his own, a single bed was even better. Even when Dean was in high school he never thought he was too cool to let his little brother snuggle up next to him. At least that way he knew where he was and, when he woke up from a nightmare where some big bad monster had nabbed Sammy from him, Sam would be close enough to prevent Dean from reaching for a knife or calling out to Dad.

Then Sam had gone off to college, grown up. And it wasn’t so much that they fell out of the habit but, rather, that they never fell back into it. Even after Sam died and Dean sold his soul, even after Dean went to hell, then Sam went to hell, then Dean went to purgatory. Even after Sam was possessed by the freakin’ Devil, or during the trials, or after he was possessed by another angel. Sam didn’t find his way back into Dean’s bed until after Dean came back from being a demon.

The first time it happened, Dean was so startled he reached for his knife before he was even completely conscious. He’d been having a nightmare anyway so it was only natural for him to reach for a weapon, he justified. Sam had needed to fight him off for a few seconds until he recognized that his assailant was actually his brother. The next few times were very much the same, until Dean came to terms with the fact that he was safe at home, in the bunker, and when someone curled up next to him it wasn’t a drunk Crowley getting handsy.

Dean never really found out what had happened to Sam in those months between his waking up as a demon and waking up human again, but he knew that it had left a scar on both of them. He certainly wasn’t going to begrudge the physical comfort that seemed to ease both their nightmares. He finds that he doesn’t even mind the awkward way their ankles tangle together, or the elbow that always seems to jab him in the side, or the fact that more mornings than not he’d wake up spitting out a mouthful of Sam’s long hair.

So, when the door to his bedroom cracked open tonight and the light had him blinking half awake, he didn’t bother to reach for the knife under his mattress. And when the mattress dipped under the weight of his giant little bother, he just shifted to the side and rolled over onto his back so that there’d be room for Sam to slip under the covers. And when Sam settled his weight against Dean’s side, Dean just rubbed wide circles into Sam’s skin warmed t-shirt, a t-shirt that used to be Dean’s.

“You wanna talk about it?” He asked, not bothering to open his eyes. Sam just shook his head against Dean’s collarbone. “Okay. Okay.”

“Night, Dean.”

“Night, Sammy.”  


End file.
